Forever and More
by Dancer4Eternity
Summary: Tris has been captured whilst pregnant after her "Death" now her and her son are on the move to return to her home city Chicago. She is excited to see Tobias and for her son Lucas to finally meet his father.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS **

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS MIGHT SUCK!**

**TRIS'S POV**

I wake up on a cold morning i look at my watch 8:24 am._ Great, i was supposed to leave an hour ago, now I won't get into the city until tomorrow._ I think . I nudge my son Lucas awake, he wakes up and yawns. Lucas is Tobias's son, Luke has never met his father. We are on the streets trying to re-enter the city of Chicago otherwise known as my home. My death was faked like many others I was moved to the compound and forced to start a new life but we escaped so currently we are running. We won't arrive until tomorrow

"Mom, Im hungry" Lucas says whining

"Well i have no way to get you something. There are no buildings around us," i reply. I look around there are only plains, just plains.

We keep walking until we can barely see the plains in the distance.

**TOBIAS'S POV -**

I haven't been happy lately, not since I lost Tris. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about her, I miss her so much. Zeke comes up to me with a big grin I don't smile. He takes a seat next to me and says

"Stop, Just stop, one of these days you are gonna have to smile" he wiggles his eyebrows

"ahaahah" I say with a fake smile on my face. I get up to leave I just go to my room and sit down and stare at the wall.

"Wow Wahabias just staring at the wall nice," Christina says

I look up quizzically. "Wahabias whats that?" I ask

"Just the ship name for you and the wall, you always stare at that thing" She says as she sits next to me

"Just like Zeke said earlier, some day you have to smile," She says as she begins to stare at the wall too.

Most times I just sit and think about Tris _she was beautiful and strong, I won't ever find another girl like her._ So today I get up and get ready to train the initiates. This is the initiates first day of training, they all look so weak. _Just like Tris did_, I thought

** TRIS'S POV-**

"Are we there yet?" Luke asks

"Do you see a city?" I say. He's silent and I know I've shut him up.

We eventually stop walking and fall asleep, Last night it was dark so we couldn't see anything. Lucky for me Im so good that I fell and almost broke my leg after tripping over a rock.

"MOM MOM MOM LOOK I SEE THE CITY!" Lucas says excitedly.

I get up and look around, I look straight ahead and i see the outline of the fences. I smile and stagger forward as fast as I can go with Luke ahead of me.

I walk around the perimeter of the fence trying to find the place Tobias cut a hole in it. I eventually find it and we enter the city. WE have no clue whats gonna happen next.


	2. Tobias

**TOBIAS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I enter** the fear landscape room for the second time today. i remember the day that I took her in to this room and we both went into my landscape together. I remember the way her hair fell around her shoulders and how it looked like... OMG STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! I yell at myself.

I inject the serum into my neck and Im transported. I end up on a platform and I have to jump to the building next to it. I do but by the time I get to the building Im sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

I enter the building and I see a body lying on the ground still. Tris, same hair same body but her eyes are open unseeing. I look away and continue on. That vision doesn't bother me because now its a reality.

I go downstairs and there is Marcus waiting for me. Tris always helped me on this part but today it was just me I punch Marcus in the face and kick him in the gut. He stumbles and falls I take his belt and whip him with it. Then the walls start to close in on me then I see the screws and I shove them into the moving walls they open up and Im out of the fear landscape. Zeke is waiting for me "Wow 4 thats the second time today why?" I shrug "It just helps me with my loss I guess" I say as I leave the room. I go to my room and take a shower then take a nap

**TRIS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

** We get into **the city through the fence and we sneak into the Dauntless Headquarters.

"You know we have to jump right?" I ask Lucas. He has had a giant small plastered over his face this whole time. He nods

"Is there water at the bottom?' He asks turning to look at me

"No, a net" I say I grab his hand and say "On three, One, two,Three!" I yell and we jump we hit the net at the bottom I get off the net and help Lucas off. My mind flashes to when Tobias did this to me. His mind when he sees me! I smile and Luke looks at me weirdly "What?!" I say as I walk to Tobias's room.

I knock on the door.

**READER: NO CLIFF HANGER I HATE YOU!**

**ME: AWWW TO STINKIN BAD! ;-p**


	3. The Meet Up

**TOBIAS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

** I hear a knock **at my door I figure its Uriah or Zeke telling me to snap out of it. So i walk as slowly as I can over to the door and open it.

I look at the persons face. Pale, small, skinny, blonde hair, and those shocking green eyes. Then the woman starts to speak,"I'm finally here!' she says running to give me a hug "Tris who-what-how?!" I start to ask but she interrupts me with a kiss a good nice slow looooooong one

"EWWWWWWW! Gross Mom" I hear a child say then I take my eyes off Tris and look in the door way. There sat a little boy no older then 7 with green eyes and brown hair he was tall skinny and tan.

"Who might you be little mister" I sat bending down and ruffling his hair.

"Im Lucas, thats my mom" He says pointing at tris.

"Care to explain," i ask Tris raising an eyebrow. She look at us both for a second. Then says,

"Well, This is Lucas like he's already told you, and he's yours and my son" She says as-of-matter-of-factly

I just stare at her and say"Ummmmmmm well okay then"

Just then Uriah comes in through the door and stops dead in his tracks. He drops whatever he was holding and runs towards tris and gives her a hug

"OMFG Tris We all thought you were dead cuz you were and then-" she cuts him off

"Slow down Uriah, my death was faked like many others and I was forced to start a new life, after I gave birth and he was able to walk we ran away and came here" I say as I sit down on Tobias's bed.

Lucas was just walking around the room looking everywhere then I hear a scream.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT HAD TO LEAVE BTW SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER**


	4. The Mayor

**TRIS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

After I hear the scream I run out of the room and down the hall into the Pit. _Man whoever screamed has good lungs, _I think to myself. I finally enter the Pit, I see nobody who has been hurt/murdered so thats good. I look to my right and see someone coming towards me I can't make out who it is except for the fact that its a girl. As she comes closer I recognize her more. Now I know who screamed.

"Hey Chris" I say smiling

"You have been gone for 6 years Tris and all I get is a hey?" She says crossing her arms.

"What do you want a giant parade?!" I say jokingly.

"Anything other then 'Hey'." She says grinning too.

She runs up to me and gives me a hug and my cheeks turn red everybody is staring "Okay Chris you can stop now people are staring" But what I say only encourages her. After 5 minutes of non-stop hugs from Chris I finally get some air. I tell her all about what happened and about my son Lucas. I even tell her about the grizzly bear that attacked us "Thank God for my freaking amazing Dauntless skill" I tell her. She smiles really big and Im guessing this is the first time she has smiled in a really long time. "How much have you smiled lately?" i ask her. She shakes her head and says "Not in six years,' she says looking down at her shoes. I get up to leave to go give Uriah a little more explanation.

When I get back to Tobias's apartment they are still there waiting for me like nothing had happened. Luke was still bugging Tobias with questions and Uriah was sitting down staring at nothing.

"So," I say as I sit down on the bed "We have a lot to disscuss" I start telling Uri the whole story.

**TOBIAS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

While Tris is talking I smile I'm just so thankful that she's back. I might have committed suicide if she had never come home. Lucas is still asking me questions about what its like being a Dauntless. He is so much like Tris its uncanny. He may not have her looks (He has much better ones, he does look a whole lot like me) but his behavior the way he is so curious and how he twiddles with his fingers when he's bored. Are all the things Tris does.

"So yeah that has been the past 6 years" I hear her end.

"Well while you were out the Erudite have taken over the city and no one questioned it. Your brother is the Mayor. Umm and Oh yeah some people of the city are getting seriously ill but we don't know why" I say. Tris looks uncertain and curious. Like she's guilty almost.

"How did people elect my brother as the Mayor?" She says looking around.

"He shot the other candidates now everyone fears him as they did Jeanine" I say grimacing.


	5. SEVEN!

**LUCAS'S POV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I was very excited and happy to see my mother and father both in the same place. They seem so happy together, they get along so well. When I first met my father I was like, Mom why did you marry this jerk. But I got to know him better and he's actually a wonderful smart guy. After a while I met most of my moms Dauntless friends, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Christina. I really like them all. _When I get to choose I might choose Dauntless, I don't want to be some banjo-strumming softie_ I think to myself

Today there are new initiates and I cant wait to meet them all, I really want to meet that girl what was her name um Brooke I think. She looks really nice and pretty. Hey I'm 6 and adorable how could she resist me?

**TRIS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

We sit down to have dinner and meet the new initiates. This time I get to train them in the fear landscape part of initiation. Im super excited. All of the initiates are nice well, all of them except for one. Maybe he's not bad I just get all shivery around him. His name is Sean I think. Or is it Shane. GAW, I can't remember I know how Tobias feels now.

After dinner I walk around for a bit. I find Tobias walking too... but with another girl. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I touch my cheeks. I stop and stand still. I knew it I knew he would find another girl. I was right. Like I always am.

"Tobias Eaton. And just what do you think you are doing?" I say as I whip around the corner.

He has a guilty look in his eyes. His cheeks turn bright red. The girl on the other hand looks mad and stands there with her hands crossed. Tobias ignores me and keeps kissing the strange girl. I run up to the girl and punch her and she blacks out.

The vision changes I see crows, to many of them swarming me I grab the sharp log and swat them away.

They all fly away and my vision changes Im trapped in a box. Its slowly filling with water I take of my jacket and stuff it into the pipe the water is coming from. The water stops and my vision changes.

All my friends are talking and I'm on the other side of the room I try to reach them but I can't there is a forcefield blocking them. I grab a gun and aim not at my friends but at the forcefield trying to destroy it. One...two...three. Three shots was all it took to break it.

A new fear comes to my mind I see my son Lucas older. Maybe 14, charging into battle then a bullet comes from out of nowhere and strikes him right on the back of his head. I rush over to help him. But he's far to gone. His eyes look up at the sky unseeing the life has left them.

I cary his body to the hospital then the building erupts in flames. His body is incinerated and Im left there with nothing. I climb inside the burning building to get a fire extinguisher. I grab one and spray the building. Oddly enough I only needed one.

Someone jumps out at me from inside the building and all I see is a makeshift blindfold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth. I can sense a person standing next to me and I kick them hard. I get my hands free and pull the blindfold off of my eyes. I charge at the man, Peter. I take his gun and shoot him. Once is all it takes to kill him.

I wake up in the fear landscape room with the initiates all around me clapping. I turn to Tobias "I guess I'm not Six anymore. You can call me Seven " I joke. He laughs a lot. I don't know if its at me or the joke I made. He comes up to me and says "Tris I missed your humor and undeniable beauty" He leans forward and kisses me. Infront of all the initiates. He doesnt care and for once neither do I.

**A/N THESE WILL BE A LITTLE LESS FREQUENT BUT I WILL TRY TO GET THEM UP ASAP SRY AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! **


	6. 3

**TRIS'S POV =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I show the initiates my fears, some of them are a little embarrassing but you know who cares. Tobias walks in the room as a girl sits into the seat. I inject the needle into her neck and she is transported. I watch as her fears play out on the screen. There was a fear of rejection. From everything faction, family, and friends. Then snakes. It was very clever what she did. She picked it up and snapped its neck in half. Tough. The 3rd fear is war. She had to fight as a sergeant in her landscape. Then she comes back to reality she looks around. I stare at the girl. Miranda was her name I believe.

"What was that?" I ask to frighten her.

"My fear landscape I think" She says nervously

"Miranda you only had three fears'' I say to her. I look into her eyes and see pure determination. Her eyes are very pretty a light blue.

Tobias stares at her in shock and disappointment . He was disappointed to see his record of 4 fears broken. He starts clapping dramatically. I roll my eyes and the girl laughs. She was the last (and best) initiate of the day. We take her out into the hall and say "Congradulate Miranda" We say and they look around like the don't know whats happening. Then Tobias says, "She has the least fears in the history of Dauntless." They all start clapping and whistling. I smile. Even I had six fears, meanwhile Tobias had 4.

**TOBIAS'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I was mad really, I really liked being the best. I'm never the best at anything. Someone always beats me. When I found out I had the Dauntless record i was so ecstatic and excited. I had finally been the best at something. Now like any others the win has been pulled out form right under my nose. "Congrats" I say in a happy voice even though I'm anything but happy. I suspect Tris knows I am a little upset. After dinner and the screaming I go to my room to relax. I hear a knock at my door

"Come in" I say quietly. It's Tris.

"Tobias are you okay?" She asks concerned, she sits down on the bed next to me. I shake my head and look at her

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a great victory. Or be the best. Then someone comes along and ruins it and then your aren't the best anymore" I say cocking my head to look at her. She shakes her head.

"No Tobias, but I know what it feels like to be dead," She says quietly. I had almost forgotten she was dead for a minute then people came and took her body.

"Why did you come back?" I ask "You could've started a new and better life but you didn't"

She looks into my eyes and says "For you Tobias. Luke had always wanted to meet you. I wanted to see you though."

**A/N THESE WILL BECOME MORE INFREQUENT BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET THEM UP EVERY 2-3 DAYS I HOPE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT**


	7. AN Sorry!

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-A/N=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING TO BE HONEST, I AM BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORIES , SCHOOL, DANCE, AND VOLLEYBALL. NOT TO MENTION THE EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK I AM HAVING. SO SINCE I AM SICK TODAY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES. PLEASE BE SURE TO CHECK THOSE OUT TO. **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT EITHER, VERONICA ROTH DOES**


	8. AN AGAIN Sorry!

**HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY I JUST HAVE REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WILL KEEP THIS WHOLE A/N SHORT AND SIMPLE**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? I JUST FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES IT, I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO A CHAPTER, IT'S JUST I DONT THINK I CAN WRITE VERY WELL AND THE STORYLINE ISN'T THE BEST, JUST PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS AWFUL STORY**


End file.
